1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key switch, and particularly to a key switch capable of reducing chattering or bouncing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key switches of various structures have been employed for input switches for numbers and instructions of for example table-top electronic calculators, among which mechanically structured key switches have been predominant due to the low cost and simple structure thereof. Such mechanical key switches are equipped with a contact piece provided with contact points to cooperate with an electric circuit to be closed, said contact piece being pressed down by a key top actuated by an external force thereby closing said electric circuit, but is associated with the drawback of causing bouncing or chattering upon the operation thereof, which causes unnecessary closing of the electric circuit and results in erroneous operation of the calculator. Although various improvements have been proposed to the structure of key switches, such improvements have not been satisfactory in respect of durability, operational performance or time-dependent stability.